


Easy

by 3ALover



Series: Yuzuru The House Husband [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Comedy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Yuzuru The House Husband, based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: When Shoma picked the kids up from school, the last thing he expected was for his daughter to ask why her friend's uncle asked her friend's dad if he was the 'sleepy figure skater' or the 'slutty figure skater'.





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> > *Ten minutes later* "Zu... why did Tommy's uncle ask Tommy's dad if you were 'still easy'? Do you have something to tell me???" "Babe, what? You know I'd never cheat on you!" *flashbacks of what he got up to in Canada post-Pyongchang with locals* [#YuzuruTheHouseHusband](https://twitter.com/hashtag/YuzuruTheHouseHusband?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/t4SfVRKhPq](https://t.co/t4SfVRKhPq)
>> 
>> — Chels ⛸💜🐱 (@heartsdesire456) [June 20, 2019](https://twitter.com/heartsdesire456/status/1141847029930442754?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

Shoma picked Benji, Hana, Izumi, Andrea, and Sara (Yuzuru had something to do that afternoon) up from school and as they were walking home, Hanna skipped up beside him, leaving the others to follow him like little ducklings. “Tousan, why did Lacy’s uncle ask her dad if my dad was the sleepy figure skater or the slutty figure skater?” she asked, and Shoma stopped abruptly in shock, causing a baby pile-up as they ran into him and each other.

“WHAT?!”

She nodded. “I heard them when Lacy’s dad got there to pick her up and her uncle was getting her cousin.” She frowned. “Also, what’s ‘slutty’ mean?”

Shoma blanked out for a moment and then cleared his throat. “Um, you can ask your uncle later!” he said, then gave her a serious look. “I’m the sleepy one. Remember that.”

“Yeah, I thought so. You love naps, Tousan,” she said, hugging him around the waist before they started walking again. He just cooed and kissed the top of her head. 

~

Shoma firmly meant Yuzuru when he said ‘your uncle’, but he hadn’t thought about the fact that, after dropping the other kids off with Yuzuru, he would take Benji and Hanna to training with Javi and Jason – who had taken over the non-competitive (yet) classes for Tracy and Brian and the other elite coaches – and she might get the wrong idea. After lacing up her skates, she skated out to Javi and grabbed his hand. “Uncle Javi, what does ‘slutty’ mean?”

Shoma paled and nearly had a heart attack. “Hanna, no, not that uncle-“

Javier chuckled. “Why on earth do you know that word, baby girl?”

She frowned. “Well, Lacy’s uncle asked her dad if my tousan was the sleepy skater or the slutty skater, and Tousan says he’s the sleepy one but I don’t know what slutty means.”

Javier looked stunned. “Um, well.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “That word is a bad word to talk about people who date a lot of different people instead of settling down with one person and getting married.”

She frowned. “Oh. So it’s a bad word?!” She gasped. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to say a bad word-“

“Oh no, no, no, baby girl, it’s okay.” Javier crouched down and caught her elbows. “If you don’t know it’s bad, how can you get in trouble? But now you know. So don’t call anybody that word, okay?”

She nodded seriously. She pouted over her shoulder. “Tousan! Why didn’t you tell me it’s bad?!”

“I’m sorry,” he said seriously. “I just thought you should talk to another grown up instead of me since Lacy’s uncle asked about me, too.”

She looked confused for a moment but then nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

Jason looked very confused. “Sho,” he asked, leaning close. “What the hell is she talking about, though? _Yuzuru_?”

Shoma gave him a flat look. “Before Javi and him worked their shit out, you know Yuzuru flirted with every man he came into contact with. No, that’s not really slutty, but if someone remembers those days…” He trailed off and shrugged.

“Also, what does ‘easy’ mean?” Sara asked, and Shoma’s head snatched around so fast his neck popped. She was still looking at Javier. “Lacy’s uncle said that one of them ‘used to be easy’. What’s that mean? Isn’t easy like, just skating without the hard stuff? Or coloring in the lines once you get bigger like me and Benji?”

Javier looked _very shocked_. “Um, yeah. I don’t know what that was all about. What you said is right. Easy is the opposite of difficult,” he confirmed, and she shrugged, then skated off to catch up with her brother. 

Shoma was very confused, but was a little enamored when his kids met in a dance hold and started working on their timing of steps together. He put his hands over his heart and sighed. “I never thought I’d love ice dance so much,” he confessed. He smiled up at Jason. “You and your amazing skating skills. You’re going to make our babies champions,” he said, leaning up to peck his husband’s lips, which was harder since Jason was in his skates.

Jason smiled and met him for a kiss. “Yeah, well, I’ll get them ready for when Tracy takes over.” He grimaced. “She’s going to really whip them into shape.” He waved and Shoma waved back as he skated out onto the ice. Javier was mostly there to help with the lifts, since he had actually done them – for fun – and Jason had never really got to that point in pairs skating training as a little boy. 

Shoma just waved to his babies and left, not even thinking about the consequences of him telling Sara to ask her ‘uncle’ without specification.

~

Yuzuru was entertaining his kids and Shoma’s little ones until Jason came to pick them up when Jason and Javier got home. He was tired from running and playing, so he smiled and waved. “Hey, guys!” he said, but he was drowned out by four kids yelling ‘DADDY!’, even the baby. 

“Hey babies!” Jason cried, rushing forward for a big group hug with his kids, the baby toddling over last to their hug. He kissed all four of them. “Ready to go home, my dears?” he asked, then scooped up little Rentaro to carry on his hip. “Thanks, Yuzuru, as always,” he said, then waved to them as he led his brood out to get in the van with their brother and sister. 

Javier came over to great their little ones with kisses, starting with Sara and working his way through the triplets. “Hey, guys.” He ruffled Sara’s hair and then looked at Yuzuru with a peculiar smile. “Um, can we talk?”

Yuzuru hummed. “Sure. Sara, make sure they don’t get in trouble,” he said, then followed Javier upstairs. When they got to the bedroom and Javier shut the door, Yuzuru frowned. “What’s wrong, Javi?”

Javier cleared his throat. “Um, not to- to accuse you.” He said slowly. He fidgeted. “Why did I hear from Hanna that a girl she’s friends with has an uncle who asked her friend’s dad if Hanna’s Tousan was the ‘sleepy one’ or the ‘slutty one’, and then asked if you’re still ‘easy’?” He looked at him searchingly. “Do I have reason to worry?”

Yuzuru’s blood rushed to his face all at once. “Oh God,” he blurted out, then slapped a hand over his face. Javier looked _crushed_. He staggered over to fall onto the bed and Yuzuru gasped. “NO!” Jabi, no!” He walked over, dropping to his knees to look up into his eyes and grab his hands on his lap. “No, not anything like you’re thinking.”

“Did- did you…” Javier closed his eyes. “Yuzu, did you cheat on me?”

“NO!” Yuzuru said firmly. He grasped Javier’s face in his hands, leaning in to touch their foreheads together. “No,” he said again. He sighed. “But the two years between you retiring and then coming back to me…” He trailed off. “I won a second Olympic gold, Javi. I had nothing to prove anymore. I- I-“ He sighed heavily. “I decided to ‘socialize’ around Toronto.”

“You?” Javier asked incredulously.

Yuzuru nodded solemnly. “I slept with at least ten men in those two years,” he said, and Javier looked very shocked. “You never asked!” he urged. “You didn’t ask about my past, you just- you came back into my life when I retired and- and we did what was natural. The feelings were always there, we just didn’t act on them.” He leaned in close, pressing his forehead to Javier’s. “I promise you. I never, ever, ever cheated on you. I never would. I mean fuck, Jabi,” he said desperately. “Channing Tatum could show up and go ‘take me, I’m yours!’ and I’d say no!” He smiled faintly. “I guess Lacy’s uncle is one of the guys I hooked up with before we got together. I promise you,” he said firmly, holding his gaze. “I love you. I love only you. I would only ever touch another man if my children’s lives were at stake. If some man said ‘suck my dick or I’ll harm your kids’, sure, I’d do it, but other than _rape_ , I would never, ever touch someone else.” He blushed. “Fantasize someone else is fucking me, maybe,” he confessed. “I mean, sometimes you just have to pretend Chris Hemsworth from that cologne ad is the one fucking you, but that’s married life, I’m sure you’ve fantasized, too,” he said with shame.

Javier chucked softly. “Yeah, I have to admit, I have,” he said, and Yuzuru pouted at him. Javier scoffed. “You just said you imagine I’m Chris Hemsworth! Don’t you dare pout at me.” He leaned in and kissed Yuzuru sweetly. “As long as you wouldn’t ACTUALLY fuck Chris Hemsworth, it’s all okay.”

Yuzuru nodded solemnly. “I’d hate myself for skipping the chance if he showed up and offered me, but I love you more than I want to fuck Chris Hemsworth,” he said seriously.

Javier snorted and pulled Yuzuru into his arms. Yuzuru hugged him close, tucking his face into Javier’s neck. “I love you so much, Yuzu. So, so much.”

Yuzuru relaxed in his arms. “I love you too, Jabi,” he said, and then after a long moment, he huffed. “I’m going to get Shoma for telling her to tell YOU that instead of answering himself,” he grumbled.

Javier cracked up, falling back onto the bed laughing. He lay there until Yuzuru got a great idea and gently kicked the door shut behind him before turning back and tugging Javier’s training pants down. Before Javier could even sit up, Yuzuru was between his knees giving him the best apology he knew how. 

After all, it wasn’t even Javier’s birthday.


End file.
